Truth, Dares, & Really Werid Girls
by JustUsCrazyGirls
Summary: 5 girls kidnap YJ and are making them do the game Truth or Dare. Please Send in Truths or Dares. Rating may change do to craziness in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH, DARES, & Really Weird Girls**

* * *

(Girl comes in is about 14 has brown hair hazel eyes wearing red hair band to hold her bangs back and has a eggshell color dress with flower designs on it and red flats and lipstick. Younger girl with blonde hair blue eyes has a blue dress with gold accents on it and blue flats (It's my profile pic but minus the bandages and hand cuffs.)

Cate - Hello Young Justice!

Elli - Hi! :)

Zatanna- What's going on?

Candy- (Another girl 15 years old come in. She is wearing skinny jeans, red shirt that says BITE ME! I DARE YA! Purple hair highlights and red neigh high converse.) Glad you asked! I am going to make you play TRUTH OR DARE! Hard core!

Cate- What she means is we are going to have fans give us truths or dares.

MJ-(Girl come down from rafters. Who is wearing pink shorts with black leggings a Purple shirt that says I Love Fashion with Madie Girls and has red hair.) Yep. And if you don't do it you have to go through this type of Wipe Out obstacle course.

Candy- We has to tell you that we have another friend who is not hear yet named Jai was in Arkham for 3 years. She is crazy! If she gets caffeine we are all dead just thought we should tell you guys.

Cate- Since we don't have any ideas for dares you, the readers, please review or PM us with your truths or dares!

Elli- Bye for now!

Every one of the authors and Elli go into a room and the YJ instantly fall asleep.

* * *

Authors Note- I am making another story called **Caged but Not for Long** about Zatanna's partner Kitten and her life. It's set in season 2. Also please send me a PM with a truth or dare option I will use probably all of them.

Thanks,

~Aly Cute


	2. Chapter 2 Dares 1-4 & Truth 1

**Author Note- I am so upset! I really am mad at DC Nation, they have Aya come back "alive" (Witch makes me happy) then Razer comes and tells her he doesn't love her? Then because of the pain she stops her emotions, and becomes semi evil. I think it makes for a good plot but this just makes it weird. I can't wait another week for an episode, I might just die inside. (Carson)-Sorry Fan Girl is coming out in her. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Young Justice, Justice League, Twilight, & Mayo. But I do own Jolly Rancher Nail Polish in green apple but i don't own the company.**

* * *

Candy- Hello readers!

Elli- Hi, can I have something to eat? (Note Elli is like 6-7)

MJ- Here go into your room though.

Elli- KK (left room only to have Cate come in.)

Cate- Ok I got the computer up and I signed in. So first dare. (Presses buttons on computer.) Ok this is kind of sad we only have 1 dare but I guess we can do our own after. Ok this is from **Stronger123**. Ok they want Wally to put mayo all over his foot and leave it there. Well this is certainly random.

(Girl comes running in wearing neon pink skinny jeans, white shirt that says _"CRAZY!"_ with green fuzzy slippers, and her hair is rainbow colored.)

Jai- Hey girls!

Cate- Hey Jai!

(Cate is pretty much like Jai except she isn't exactly crazy.)

MJ- Hey Jai. When did you get here?

Jai- Like 60 minutes ago. Anyways I brought Mayo for that dare. (Hands them the jar.) But now I'm late so very late for a very important date with the Lytch! (Runs into a wall then turn around and goes through door.)

Candy- Thank, Zeus! She left we are safe!

Cate- I like Jai, she is crazy fun. Anyway here Wally. (Hands Wally the jar of mayo.)

Wally- Weird, ok.

MJ- Ok I don't see anyone else give us dares so, time to make them up ok I'll go first. Robin has to sing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney!

Robin-Do you have the lyrics?

Cate- They will appear on that TV.

Robin-Ok.

* * *

(Insert Robin Singing Beautiful Soul Here) (Then Insert Girls looking at him dreamily here.)

* * *

Candy- Cool my turn. Since I love the pairing of M'gann and Connor they have to have their hands tied together for the rest of this chapter and the next one!

Connor-Ok, just tie us together.

(MJ brings a big green piece of rope and ties them together.)

Candy- OH! And the rope is laced with Kryptonite so it can't exactly break but it won't hurt Supey.

Cate- My Turn! I have a truth and dare I'll do the Truth first Artemis has to tell me what her relationship with Robin is! (If you couldn't guess Cate is a Traught shipper.)

Artemis- I don't know I guess like good friend that maybe might have a chance.

Robin- (Whispers in his head) YES! I have a chance!

MJ- No Artemis you need to love Wally!

Candy- Stop! Ok she can like who she likes so stop. It's like WWIII all over again!

Zatanna-WWIII?

Candy- They was fighting over who would be the cuter couple Rob and Art or Wally and Art.

Cate- OK my dare is all boys have to watch all the Twilight movies! Except Robin if he makes out with Artemis!

Robin- I think I'll take 'Mis.

Cate- Ok holds on.

(She snaps her fingers and they are now in another room.)

Cate- (Speaks to them through intercom.) OK I wanted you to have privacy. So go ahead and make out!

MJ- Ok, boys go into this room and watch the movies. (She opens a door that appeared out of nowhere and has a theater inside.)

(A lot of hours later)

Connor- So many confusing plots.

Candy- Ok we are ending it here BYE!

* * *

(Authors leave into another room then give them food before hanging out in their living room type thing.)

* * *

**Author Note- Ok, I am kinda sad. I really need for people who read this to give me Dares or Truths or both I will use them all. So please send me, Carson (Co-Author), Cate (Cousin), Candy (Cate's BFF), MJ (My neighbor who is like an older sister.) and Jai us girls' crazy funny friend dares please.**

**~AlyCute, CarsonCat, Cate, Candy, MJ, and Jai.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dare Total 4 Truths 4

**Chapter 3 Dare Total 4 Truths 4 (By Authors (2))**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice or Justice League **

* * *

Cate- Hello my fellow readers! And YJ!

MJ- Yep, so first dare is from Nightwing Master Of The Aster!

Candy-Awesome name by the way!

Jai- He wants Robin to call Batgirl and tell her he likes Zatanna instead of her. And Guest says you have to say it so she can understand it. So for that to happen I am making B-Girl come here for you to say it. (Pulls out a pink plastic wand that if you press a button it will light up **(1) **and Batgirl appears.)

Batgirl-Robin why are we here? What's going on?

Cate- This is TRUTH, DARES & REALLY WEIRD GIRLS!

MJ- Yep and we make them (Points to YJ) do dares or answer a question.

Batgirl- Ok, why am I here

Cate- Because, you are in evolved in a dare. So Robin do the dare. Please.

Robin- Fine, Batgirl I like Zatanna instead of you.

Batgirl- Rob, we've been over this. You are like my brother. No matter what you think we will never be anything more than friends.

Jai- Ok, that's enough and since you were a good little boy and did what we asked here have a cookie! (Tosses her a cookie.)

Cate- Jai, Batgirl's is a girl not a boy.

Jai- oh, well BYE! (Waves wand and Batgirl disappears.)

MJ- Ok, with that done next is a dare by **Batgirl13**!

Cate- Ok she has some cool dares. First is have Robin recite all he knows about pi to Wally and see if he falls asleep.

Robin- Ok to start let's go over what pi equals...

* * *

About 2 1/2 very boring hours later.

* * *

Cate- No...MJ...don't take my mystical unicorn away! His name? It's John Banana Red Velvet Barf.

Candy- WAKE UP!

Cate-AAHHHHH! What the heck, Candy?!

Candy- Sorry you fell asleep and it was about MJ taking away your unicorn.

MJ- I take that as an insult. (Takes sip of tea.)

Cate- ok next dare is for Wally to either starve or lick his foot. Your choice Wally.

Wally- I'll lick my foot. (Licks Foot.)

Cate- BRB! (Runs into room to puke) (Runs back) Ok i'm good next dare is Batman and Artemis have a stare down. And this is still by **Batgirl13**.

Artemis- Ok bring in Batman.

(MJ snaps her fingers and Batman appears.)

Candy- To be fare you have to take off the mask. But don't worry we put in color changing contacts your eyes are now pink!

Batman-(Pulls down cowl) Ok let's get this over with.

* * *

5 hours of insults and a stare match later.

* * *

Batman- CRAP! (He blinked XD)

Jai- (Brings out wand) ARTY WON! Goodbye Batman! (Waves around her wand and Batman dissapears.)

MJ- Last order of business. We are sending **Batgirl13** Robin. So next chapter he won't be hear. SO hope you have fun with Robby **Batgirl13!**

Cate- Yep, so we'll see ya next time!

* * *

**Author Note- **

**1- My uncle Leslie, yep that's his name, gave me a wand like that when I was 6 and I found it like yesterday, and I couldn't throw it away. I remember one time I used it to hit my brother in the head when he threw a car at me it was a toy of course. Fun times.**

**2- I really need people to send in Truths.**

**I didn't put this in the last chapter but whatever. There really was WWIII I didn't get into it me, Carson, & Candy were in the middle of a Fan Girl War between Cate & MJ. Also, I was drinking green tea when it like exploded all over my shirt. So I had fun trying to clean that mess up! **

**~AlyCute1, CarsonCat2, Jai, Cate, Candy, MJ, & Elli (She's like the baby of our little group.)**

**P.S The person who wrote the author note is Aly.**


End file.
